Innocent and Isolated to Wild and Free
by TWIMOM
Summary: Bella is an isolated Catholic school girl who is thrust into public schools. She feels alone & doomed when she meets new friends and someone special who will show her what she has been missing. she finds things out about the world she never knew exised AH
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent & Isolated to Wild & Free, Chapter 1**

**This is my first fanfic and one of the many ideas I have. I take constructive criticism well so please be honest. Nevertheless, I thought I would try. Sadly, I do not own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story idea is mine.**

**Thank You to my Beta kirifox**

**_Bella is an isolated Catholic School girl who is thrust into public schools after years in Catholic schools. She feels she is doomed, until she meets some friends and a special someone, who will show her what life is all about and what she has been missing. Bella finds a part of her she never knew existed. Innocent & Isolated to Wild & Free._**

********************

It was finally Friday. I was walking to school, as usual, in my plaid skirt with white-collar shirt and plaid vest with knee high socks and my Mary Jane shoes. We lived in a big city but St. Mary's Catholic School was within walking distance of home. I was thanking GOD that we only had one week left before I graduated from the 8th grade. I thought, _only one more week of these uniforms_. I was excited that Sister Mary Ester would not be ruling my every school day any longer. Do not get me wrong, I thank my parents for caring enough to put me in Catholic school for my elementary and Jr. High years. We were taught religious virtues as well as educated academically and morally. We were inspired to seek truth and nurture mutual respect. However, it is so restricting and I sometimes feel like I am in the military. I love my friends here but none of them lives close to me. We live in a big city and this is a small school.

I do love the fun stuff my parents let me do with the kids at school, like being a member of the National League of Junior Cotillions. We learn etiquette, ethics and manners, along with ballroom dancing. My parents have always taught me to treat others with honor, dignity and respect so I could have better relationships with my family, friends and associates. Dad always says, "to have a great future you have to build a solid foundation." That is what he says we are doing, "Building me a solid foundation".

I see how the other kids in the neighborhood, who go to public school, get to have so much fun. I listen to girls down the street as they ride their bikes by and talk about the skating rink and bowling alley, the pool and the boys they date. I am almost 14 and have yet to date or even be kissed by a boy, not that I want to, but I have started to wonder. The boys at school are so uptight, probably because their parents are like mine, very strict in every sense. Catholic school Monday to Friday, band practice after school (I play violin and guitar), chores Saturday and Church on Sunday. I never have time to do what I want and I am not allowed to go out with friends without a parent as chaperone. Some of the girls that live on my block have asked me to go to the skating rink or pool, but Mom says 'no, it is temptation. Skating around boys and swimming in the pool with other teens with very little on is just asking for trouble.' Mom would always say to dad 'back me up on this.' Dad would say 'do as your mother says.'

I thought, _God Mom, relax. As if I am that stupid. Give me some credit. You are suffocating me. I need to get out of the house and have some fun._

Unbeknown to me, my father, who works for the railroad, has been given an order to take his crew to Indiana to fix some rails there. It will be a 12-18 month job.

Eigth grade graduation was awesome. I said goodbye to all my friends and told them I would see them in the fall at Marquette Catholic High School. I was so excited! It is a coeducational institution and it offers a quality education. (I want to get a scholarship to a fashion design school.) It was away from home and I was looking forward to starting my new life in a new school, meeting new people. The day after graduation my parents approached me and told me that dad would be leaving tomorrow for Indiana, and explained why and how long he would be gone. I was doing a silent happy dance in my head. "NO DAD THIS SUMMER." WOW! Things are looking up, I hope .

"However, we need to discuss something with you," dad said in a grave tone. My silent happy dance stopped. I sat quietly as my parents looked at each other and tried to tell me something that I knew by their expressions was not good.

Mom started, "Darling you know how much you mean to us and we want to be able to give you everything we possibly can." My mother reached her arm over to rub my upper arm and then she pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Bella darling', my father continued, "we have some bad news. We have come into some financial problems. I am sorry darling, but we are unable to afford to send you to Marquette this fall."

It was silent for it seemed like hours but I knew it was only a couple minutes. I tried to hold the tears back but I failed. They knew, better than anyone, how much I wanted to attend Marquette. I talked about it constantly. As I set there trying to come to terms with my future as I had planned it thus far erased, I asked, "what will I do?"

Mom spoke up, "as much as we hate to do this to you, you are going to be attending the public high school this fall."

_NO! NO! NO!_ "Mom I do not know any of the kids in the public school. I do not belong with them. They will make fun of me. I am not one of them!"

Mom continued, "you're right, you're better than them."

"MOM YOU ARE NOT HELPING AND YOU KNOW IT. You cannot throw me to the wolves like that. I will never survive. THERE HAS TO BE A WAY. PLEASE! I BEG YOU, FIND A WAY TO PLEASE SEND ME TO MARQUETTE. I WILL DO ANYTHING!" I begged as my tears poured down my face.

Dad spoke up, "I am sorry darling, but there is no way. I have checked and all the grants have already been given out for Marquette for the next school year. It looks like we don't have any other alternative."

I ran to my room crying, knowing my life was going to hell. I felt bad for yelling at my parents because that was something I never did. I cried and cried knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had no friends around I could talk to.

** Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. I own the story idea.  
I was not expecting to get this up today but here it is. I hope you like it. It is my first so please be nice but honest.**

*************  
Out with the old, in with the new.**

I lay in my bed all evening and into the night as I sobbed, knowing it was no use. I thought about my friends that I would not see at school, and didn't know if I ever would ever see them again. I thought about the excellent education I would be missing. I thought about all the new people that I would never meet, who had the same morals and values as me. Then I thought, maybe going to a public school may not be so bad. I would have a freedom I have never known before. However, I had all summer to think about that. Right now, I had to think about my father, who was leaving in a few hours for his new work assignment. I knew I would miss him but there was an advantage to him being gone. That spiked my imagination and made me wonder what I would do this summer, as I had no real plans other then helping mother and getting ready for Marquette in August.

I made my way to the family room where father was talking with mother. He stood there in all his glory. You see, my father is a Southern Gentleman and a Rodeo Cowboy. His common courtesy, poise and charm go a long way. I remember a few weeks ago we were at the store and saw a woman pathetically loading her car in the rain. He went over and helped her. He was just raised that way. He still opens mom's car doors and mine, holds doors and chairs for us, and always asks if he can get me a drink when he goes and gets himself one. If I sneeze he hands me a handkerchief. He says a true gentleman always carries two handkerchiefs: one for him and one for the lady. He learned these things from his father, my grandfather, a true Southern Gentleman.

My father is always reminding me that I am more a Southern Belle than I give myself credit for, even though we do not live in the south anymore. I hope someday I find someone who knows how much a woman truly appreciates a gentleman, especially a southern one.  
I approached him and gently wrapped my arm around his waist. "I love you daddy. You too momma."

"I love you too my darling Bella" my father whispered into my hair.

"I am sorry for yelling last night daddy and momma. I was so upset and did not know how to react. I have thought about it and realized that maybe it will not be so bad. I do not want to cause any extra pain for you and mom. I know you do your best and I thank you for all you have given me. I am very lucky to have you as my parents."

"You had every right to be upset and we are not angry with you," my father spoke. "I am glad to see you take it so well this morning."

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could go out to the park or the skating rink and meet some of the kids that go to the high school. That way when school starts I will have some friends and not feel so lost. I know how you feel about that mom but I am going to be going to school with these kids and it will give me a chance to build some friendships before school starts in August."

Mom spoke up, "I understand Dear. You did not ask for this and I understand. I see your reasoning and if it will help you deal with this I can deal with it.  
Nevertheless, your father has the final say."

My father seemed a little sad when he said, "Darling, if going out to the places the local kids hang out to meet some new friends will help you, I trust you to be responsible. I hope you can forgive us for taking your dream away."

"There is nothing to forgive daddy. It was out of your control. Thank you Mom. Thank you Dad." I hugged them both. "So dad, can I help you with anything?"

"No darling, my truck is packed and ready to go. I just have my final farewells to my two lovely ladies." Dad made his way to his truck as my mom and I waved goodbye and blew kisses at him.

Now it is just mom and me. We walked back in arm in arm and made our way to the kitchen. Almost at the same time, we both said 'strawberry banana smoothies', which is our comfort food when we want to relax or cover any emotional pain. We sat down and watched Pride and Prejudice and then I went to my room for the rest of the afternoon, contemplating where I would go tomorrow to try to introduce myself to some of the kids. _Boy this is going to be harder than I thought, where do I start, what do I say. Hi! I am Bella. I am new to the public school system. NOT!_

It is summer so most kids are going to be at the pool. I think I will go to the pool tomorrow, go swimming, and see if I can be lucky enough to make some friends. Probably not but it is worth a try. First, I have to get mom's approval. I pray I can. I walked down to the dining room where mom had supper on the table, my favorite, lasagna. We sat quietly. I finally got the nerve to ask mom if I could go to the pool. "Mom, I wanted to go to the pool tomorrow. It is summer and everybody who is anybody will probably be there. I was hoping to make some friends. Please mom."

"The pool. Well, I do not see a reason why not. You have a good point and I do not want to see you hurt anymore. It is killing me that I cannot send you to Marquette. Nevertheless, I trust you. You have always been honest and you are a smart girl. I can drop you off and pick you up."

"Well. About that. The park is not that far and I was hoping to ride my bike since I hardly get to use it. Lately, the only times I've ridden is with you and dad on one of our family bike rides."

"I see. Well if you are sure, I do not see why not.

"Can we go shopping tonight for a swimsuit for me?"

"Sure. Let me clean up the supper dishes and we will head to the mall." Mom and I went to the mall and mom gave me $150.00 to use while she went to do some shopping of her own. I went to several stores until I found what I wanted at DEBS. It was a cute two-piece. It accented me in all the right places, well as best it could for someone getting ready to turn 14 in a few weeks. I got myself a new beach towel and bag, along with some sunscreen, sunglasses, a matching wrap, hair tie and flip-flops. I wanted to make sure I matched so I could try to fit in and be as normal as the other kids. Then I met mom at the ice cream shop in front of the mall. I know, mom, ice cream and me...it is our comfort food. We talked about what we bought and about her relaxing her rules so I could have a semi normal life like other kids here. She agreed, as long as I kept my chores done, was in by my curfew and did not get into trouble. In addition, I had to introduce her to my new friends when or if I made any. I sure hope it is when. We headed home and I got ready for bed. I wanted a good night's sleep so I was refreshed for my first day of freedom. I had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring, if anything, but if someone had told me what was going to happen, I would have never believed them!

_**Next chapter will be up in a couple days maybe sooner. It will be her day at the pool. What ever will happen at the pool or after she leaves the pool. I know it seems a slow start but I have to lay the foundation for the story. It will get better and longer soon.  
**_

_** Please review and any thoughts are welcome. You can pm me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I do not own the characters but the story idea is mine.**

**My Beta is Kirifox**

**New beginnings**

I woke up early and got dressed in my pink and white knee knockers with matching pink polo and tennis shoes. I was so excited! I was actually going to ride my bike to the park and go to the pool alone, with no supervision. This was a first and I was overwhelmed at the idea of doing what I want for a change.

It is funny how life plays its tricks on you. Something lost, something gained. I have made a decision to never plan too far a head again because you never know when life is going to throw you a curve ball out of left field.

This was definitely a curve ball with an extra twist.

I made my way to the kitchen. Mom had a quiche fixed for breakfast. After I ate, I told mom I was heading to the park. On my way out the door mom said, "I want you back home by 6 pm" in a low tone.

I could tell she had mixed feelings about me going. I could tell by her down-turned smile that she was trying not to show it. I hugged her and told her I loved her and I would be home by or before 6 o'clock. I almost half expected her to stop me.

The ride to the park was enjoyable. I really took in the scenery and smells of the city. I usually went the other way because school was on the other side of town. This was new territory for me and I loved it. I could not help but feel today was going to be exciting.

When I arrived at the pool, it was 10 am. The pool was already open. I made my way up to the pay window, paid my $5.00 and headed for the women's locker room. I opened my bag, changed and showered. I slipped my flip-flops and my sunglasses on, along with my wrap around my bikini and made my way out to the pool. I found a lounge chair near the center of the pool. I wanted to be in the line of traffic for obvious reasons. I wanted to meet new people.

I set my stuff down, slipped off my flip-flops, sunglasses and wrap and I started toward the far end of the pool where the diving board was.

There were about 30 people in the pool area by this time so I thought, _I am going to go for it_.

I had only ever swum in the pool at school, but a public pool is not much different.

I loved the pool at St Mary's Catholic School. I got lots of practice diving and I loved to watch the swim and diving team practice.

I made my way up the ladder to the diving board and walked out toward the end. I took a quick scan of the area and about this time, the epitome of a teenage girl's dream stepped out of the boys shower room.

I was in what I can only describe as shock, as his eyes met mine. Our eyes locked on each other and I stood there staring like a silly idiotic person. I was wondering why I could not look away. I watched as his eyes went up and down my body and I felt overly exposed.

Someone from behind me yelled "Jump!" and started jumping on the diving board, causing me to lose my footing and tumble into the pool. I was utterly embarrassed. I came up gasping for air after being rudely taken by surprise. Immediately, I was caught off guard when two arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the edge of the pool. After he made sure I had hold of the side he come around to my side and looked at me.

He said, "Miss, are you OK? It is not wise to stand on the diving board too long in front of Emmett. He has no patience and loves a chance to make a fool out of someone. You just made his day. Oh, I am sorry I have not introduced myself. 'Hi' I am Edward Cullen and that is my brother Emmett."

"Hi! I am Bella Swan". I replied. "It is nice to meet you, and thank you. However, I think Emmett is very rude."

Emmett yelled out, "I am sorry".

I thought, _I bet you are_.

There was no doubt that Edward was good looking but as I looked around, I did not see the dream I saw a few moments ago. Maybe I scared him off. I sure hope not.

_What is wrong with me? I have never thought of a boy in any manner other than a friend. Now a person I have not met before has peaked my curiosity._

Edward started asking me questions I really did not want to answer right now, like 'do you live around here'. These were questions I would not answer to someone I just met.

As if on cue, the dreamy stranger came around the bend from the concession stand. Before I could stop my mouth, it betrayed me by saying, "Who is that?" in a more than eager voice.

Edward turned and said "That is Jasper. He is quiet and reserved, stays to himself most the time. He is kind of a geek."

"Oh" I shyly replied. What I saw was not geeky.

I turned to Edward and politely excused myself from my uncomfortable situation. I made my way to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. I could see Edward's eyes following me, which made me a little nervous. I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious in my bikini. I have never been so exposed in public before. Nevertheless, all the other girls were wearing bikinis too so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

I walked over to my lounge chair, got my towel, dried off and spread it out on my chair. Just as I was about to sit down I heard a loud, very happy person come up behind me. I was beginning to wonder if everyone approaches you from behind around here. Does anyone know how to confront you face to face?

"Hi! I am Alice, What is your name? Are you new here? Do live around here? How old are you? What grade are you in? Where are you from? Do you like to shop? I love meeting new friends!"

"Whoa! Slow down Alice." When she said 'friend' I could not help but smile. I hoped I had just met my first new friend. She was jumping around as if she just had lunch at Willie Wonka's Chocolate factory. I have never seen anyone on a sugar high but if I had to guess, it would look like her.

"Hi! I am Bella. One question at a time. Please."

"Hi Bella Do you live around here?"

"Yes I do." I replied happily.

"What grade are you in?" Alice asks.

"I start high school this fall as a freshman." I replied.

"That is so great Bella. I will be a freshman too. We are going be best friends. I can feel it," she replied happily. "Do you like to shop?"

"Yes, I do, but I do not get to go very often," I replied.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Well, I have spent my whole life in private schools. I always wore uniforms so I never needed casual clothes much. I have plenty of fancy dresses, you know, for church, parties, balls, dinners and events with the Junior Cotillion."

"What! Parties and Balls! What in the world, are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"It is a long story so I would rather talk about it later. Maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow, meet my mom, and I can show you some of my things and tell you all about it." I replied happily.

"I would like that very much Bella. How is 10 o'clock in the morning?" She replied happily.

"Sounds like a plan. My address is 2014 Missouri Avenue" I replied.

Alice said, "I saw you and Edward after Emmett dumped you in the pool. Edward is a nice person. I have been trying to get his attention but he is always busy with his friends."

"I was uncomfortable with him grabbing me from behind even though I know it was to help me" I replied. "Hey Alice do you know that boy over there? Jasper?"

"Ha! Ha! Jasper? Why? Do you like him?" she asks only too eager to know.

"Well he is cute. There is just something about him..." I said shyly.

"I can introduce you!" she replied excited.

"What, you know him?" I asked, shocked.

"Sure do," she replied excitedly.

"I am not sure." I mumbled quietly.

"Oh! Come on! He will not bite," she replied pulling my arm.

"How do you know?"

"Because silly, he is my twin brother!"

I could feel my face turn three shades of red. I just told my new-found friend I was looking at her brother.

"It's OK Bella. I will not tell him you were staring at him if you do not want me to. But he will like you," she said happily.

"Oh! Really?" I replied questioning her.

"I know him better than anyone does." She said happily, while leading me around the pool.

I walked half way around the pool with Alice until we come upon my idea of a dream.

"Hey Jazz, I want you to meet Bella. She is new here and is starting school in the fall as a freshman."

I watched as he stood up and bowed slightly. "I am pleased to meet you Bella", he said politely.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance" I replied. His politeness did not escape me. Could he be anymore perfect? Again, our eyes were locked on each other until Alice said, "OK Bella, let's go get some lunch."

We ate lunch and then sunbathed for an hour. I occasionally would sneak a peak at Jasper and saw him watching me a couple of times. My stomach was feeling butterflies it has never felt before. This day was just getting started and I had already made two friends. I also met a couple more, Edward and, well not Emmett officially, but I am not sure if they are friends yet.

"Bella, let's get back in the pool. I am getting hot and I see Edward in there," she said happily

We made our way back into the pool. We swam side to side in the 7 ft. deep area. We were really enjoying ourselves, but when we were on our third time across, I was hit with a beach ball. I grabbed the beach ball and looked around to see where it came from. Alice was almost to the other side of the pool. I did not see anyone who was looking for a ball when suddenly, something pulled my leg and I bobbed down and came back up again. I turned to meet a light-brown-haired boy. Immediately I shouted "Who do you think you are? Why did you do that?"

He laughed, "Hi! I am James and you have my beach ball."

I threw it at him and said "you hit me with it."

He laughed again, as I turned to swim toward Alice, who was coming back for me. James grabbed me around my waist and said "come on baby do not be that way.

"For your information, I am not your baby, nor will I ever be your baby," I replied angrily. "I am not being any certain way. I am leaving a rude person. Has no one ever told you that you never touch a lady without her permission?" I stated angrily.

He stopped laughing. "I am sorry" he replied. "Can I start again?" as he released me. "Hi! I am James. Nice to meet you."

I said "Fine. I am Bella." Alice stopped me before I said anything else and grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"Come on Bella. You do not want to know him."

James started to get angry but before he could say anything, Jasper came out of nowhere.

"James if you know what is good for you, you will leave my sister and our friend alone," Jasper said in an angry tone. James immediately backed off and left the pool. I could tell he was angry and could have sworn he said something like "this is not over".

Jasper asked if we were OK and we both said yes. Jasper looked at me and said "Bella, Alice is right. Avoid James. He is bad news," in a concerned and warning tone. He left the pool and went back to his laptop.

"Alice, does Jasper ever swim?"

"No. He comes more to keep an eye on me," she replied.

"Oh" I replied. "He looks smart."

"Oh, he is smart, and he is a black belt in karate." She said proudly. "That is why James left so quick. He knows what Jasper is capable of doing. He knows better than to mess with me. My brother would mess him up."

"I am curious. What is so bad about James?"

"He is 16 in 10th grade. He failed a year. And, rumor has it he dates girls until he gets what he wants and then moves on to the next girl. His parents are druggies, and I think he may be on drugs too. Everyone knows it." Alice replied smugly.

"So you are saying he has no one to help him? What about grandparents?" I replied.

"None that I know of," she replied.

"Nobody?"

"Nope, just him and his parents," she seemed unconcerned.

"Nobody tries to help him?" I was concerned.

"Nobody wants to deal with that. Why don't we talk about something else." She replied unconcerned.

I was really feeling blessed I have the parents I have. No wonder he acts the way he does, it was how he was raised. Where would he turn for help? I started to feel pity for this boy. However, I would not tell Alice this. She would get mad. "Alice, what does he want from the girls?"

"Bella, I know you did not just ask me that!" she replied awestruck.

"I am sorry. I do not know what you mean," I replied.

"Bella, where have you been? Outer space?" She replied confused.

"Huh!" I replied confused.

"Never mind, we will discuss it later," she replied.

"Ok," I replied

"Hey Alice, do you ever dive off the diving board?"

"Gosh No! Mostly only the boys dive," she replied.

"Well I am going to dive," I replied excitedly.

"What?" She replied loudly.

"I want to dive at least once before I leave today," I replied happily.

"You know how to dive?" she questioned me. "Because the last time you toppled into the pool. Which caused a good laugh from many of the spectators," she replied while laughing at me.

_Well, I will have to show these boys how to dive properly and regain my dignity._ "Watch and learn," I said happily. I made my way out of the pool and Alice watched me walk down to the diving board. She was shaking her head 'no', and she looked embarrassed as I climbed the ladder to the diving board. I looked around and saw Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and others I did not know watching me. I started to walk toward the end of the board. I was getting excited.

**Please read and review.**

**Do you like it, hate it.**


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4 **

**I do not own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the story idea is mine.  
A shout out to my beta kirifox**

************************

**Previous Chapter**

"You know how to dive?" she questioned me. "Because the last time you toppled into the pool. Which caused a good laugh from many of the spectators," she replied while laughing at me.

_Well, I will have to show these boys how to dive properly and regain my dignity._ "Watch and learn," I said happily. I made my way out of the pool and Alice watched me walk down to the diving board. She was shaking her head 'no', and she looked embarrassed as I climbed the ladder to the diving board. I looked around and saw Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and others I did not know watching me. I started to walk toward the end of the board. I was getting excited.

*************************

**Chapter 4**

I walked to the end of the diving board and turned around, facing the stairs. I waited for the diving board to stop moving and then took four large steps back toward the ladder to give myself enough room to get some momentum. I turned again, facing the water. Everyone was staring at me and all was quiet. I took four controlled, quick steps to the end of the board, raised my right knee and brought both arms over my head. I jumped straight up, come back down and depressed the board with both knees bent slightly. I jumped straight up as the diving board propelled me forward. I pointed my head in a horizontal position, looking at the water. I kept my body straight and rotated my feet behind my head at a 90-degree angle. My body followed my head. I brought my arms out like an airplane, then aimed my head at the water and brought my arms together over my head, rotating 90 degrees. I moved continuously and fluidly, keeping my legs and body straight and pointing my toes. I entered the water like a knife. I kept my position until my whole body was under water and then made a half circle back to the surface. I wiped the water from my face as Alice approached me screaming.

"That was amazing, Bella! Where did you learn to do that?" Alice screamed excitedly.

"You liked it?" I asked shyly.

"I loved it!" Alice screamed again.

"I am glad you liked it Alice," I replied proudly.

"Heads up Bella, we have company," Alice warned.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Here comes Edward, Emmett and some of the others."

"Hey, Bella is it?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I am Bella."

"That was very awesome! I am so sorry I dumped you in the pool earlier. Will you please forgive me?" Emmett continued while batting his puppy dog eyes.

"I already have Emmett." I replied happily.

"Good! Can you teach me how to dive like that then?"

"I am not a teacher Emmett. I can tell you what to do and you can watch me, but you will have to practice, practice, practice on your own. It took me 3 months to get that one right." I replied.

"Where did you learn?" Edward asked.

"At my school, that I attended for the last 8 years.

"What school is that?" Emmett questioned.

"St. Mary's Catholic School." I replied.

"The Catholic School on the other side of town?" Edward asked.

"Yes. That's the one!"

"If you have lived here your whole life, why have we not seen you before?" Emmett asked.

"Because I was on a very strict schedule and did not have any spare time to play around." I replied.

"You are one of those stuck up Catholic School girls who wear uniforms and think you are better than everybody else, aren't you," a girl from behind Edward stated.

"No, I am not stuck up and I do not think I am better than everybody else is." I replied angrily.

"Do not mind her Bella. That is Tanya. She is just jealous." Alice replied.

"I do not like it when people judge me when they do not even know me." I replied still a little angry. "What is the time Alice?"

"It is 4:05. See there is the clock over there." Alice showed me.

"I need to get out and get my things ready. I have to be home by 6 pm or I will be in trouble."

"OK, let me help you," Alice offered.

"OK." Alice was helping me get my things together when Jasper approached us. "Bella, that was an awesome dive you did," Jasper said sweetly.

"Thank you Jasper. It was nothing really." I blushed.

"Maybe not to you, but to some of us here, it was very impressive." Jasper continued. "Do you know other dives?"

"Yes, a couple."

"Do you think you could show me sometime?" Jasper shyly and sweetly asked.

_Dear lord who could say no to that_, I thought. "I would love to show you some of my other dives Jasper. Alice gave me her number and she has mine. Maybe we can talk and set a day to come here." I replied.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper"

"Did you really go to Catholic schools your whole life?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Jasper, I did. Is that bad?"

"No, I think it is great," he replied.

"Thank you, I think so to." I was so happy to hear him say that. "Well, I am headed to the shower room to change. I have to get home soon. Goodbye Jasper. It was very nice to meet you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella," he replied sweetly.

_WOW! He is soooo sweet, polite, and cute. What am I thinking? I have never analyzed a boy before. Why am I so drawn to him? I can hardly wait until I see him and Alice again_. I made my way to the shower room, showered, changed and fixed my hair. I threw my bag over my shoulder and went out the front of the pool building to the bicycle fence. I unlocked my bike, got on and tried to take off, when someone grabbed the back of my seat and stopped me. I turned my head around to see James looking at me with a grin on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to you, since we did not get a chance to talk in there." He innocently replied. "I mean no harm." He held his hands up, palms out, as if I was holding a gun on him.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you are trouble and I should avoid you." I replied. "You are lucky I don't judge people I don't know, or go by someone else's opinion."

"Oh, really." he sneered back.

"So, what is so important you felt the need to come up behind me and stop me? Because between pulling me down in the pool and stopping me from leaving, you are on shaky ground with me," I stated. "As a matter of fact, you are rude and have no manners. I do not like rude people." I got off my bike and parked it. "However, I am willing to listen to what you have to say!" I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Let us start over," he stated. "Hi, I am James and you are Bella, right?" he asked politely.

"Yes, you know that I am Bella," I replied, trying to be nice.

"OK. First, I am sorry for the pool thing and also for stopping your bike," he stated.

"Forgiven."

"I saw you through the fence when you did that dive. Totally awesome," he replied!

I thought, _totally awesome, what kind of language is that?_

"Here would you like a smoke?" he asked as he offered me a cigarette.

"Ugh! No! I do not smoke!

"You do not know what you are missing," he purred.

"I will pass and I do not want to know what I am missing," I replied with a disgusting look. _He is only 16, I am almost 14, and he is offering me a cigarette. Yuck! Not good!_

"You should come to my place and meet my sister Victoria. Come hang with us. She would like you." he happily continued.

I thought, _Come hang with us. Hang from what I wondered? This guy is starting to scare me. "_Hang from what?" I asked.

He laughed! "You know, chill, shoot some pool, and lay around, play video games. We could get into my parents' liquor cabinet. My sister has a car and we could cruise the town," he offered.

_OK, I am getting nervous. This guy who I don't really know wants to take me to his house to hang with his sister, or lay around while he gets liquor from his parents' cabinet, to drink, I guess. And by the way he said it, he wants me to drink too. I have to get away from him! Jasper and Alice were right!_ "I have to go. I only have a few minutes to get home. I have a curfew and if I am late, I will be in trouble." _I have a bad feeling I am about to be in more trouble than I realize._

"Come on sugar, I do not live far, just around the corner," he purred again, as he pulled me with him by wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my arms.

"Let go of me! I am not going with you!" I yelled at him. I looked around for anyone who could help me, but I saw no one. Alice, Jasper and other people inside the pool could not see us because of the shrubs by the fence.

"Oh, yes you are you." He demanded in my ear, as he cupped his hand over my mouth and started pulling me with him. His hands had a disgusting smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. I started kicking and trying to get him to release me. It was useless, he was too strong for me. _What have I gotten my self into? How do I get away from him? LORD GOD if you can hear my silent prayer, please help me LORD!_ I thought as tears started streaming down my face.

**_I know a cliffie, don't hate me please._**

_**Please read & review**_


	5. Angels Among Us

**Chapter 5: _Angels_ _among Us_ **

**SM owns the characters, I own the idea/plot **

******Thank You to all my readers I am happy you are enjoying the story **

******A shout out to my Beta kirifox**

******************************************

**Previous Chapter**

"Come on sugar, I do not live far, just around the corner," he purred again, as he pulled me with him by wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my arms.

"Let go of me! I am not going with you!" I yelled at him. I looked around for anyone who could help me, but I saw no one. Alice, Jasper and other people inside the pool could not see us because of the shrubs by the fence.

"Oh, yes you are you." He demanded in my ear, as he cupped his hand over my mouth and started pulling me with him. His hands had a disgusting smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. I started kicking and trying to get him to release me. It was useless, he was too strong for me. _What have I gotten my self into? How do I get away from him? LORD GOD if you can hear my silent prayer, please help me LORD!_ I thought as tears started streaming down my face.

******************************************

I knew if I did not get free soon, if he got me out of the park, I had no hope. I could not understand why he was doing this. I believe when someone reaches out for your hand in friendship, you should respond and understand him or her. I was trying to understand him, but then I could feel the evil pour off him.  
I have great faith in GOD. I have to believe God will help me, but I have to help myself first. If I can fight him long enough for someone to see us, I might have a chance. I thought, _if he would just let me go, I will try to talk to him_. However, I was not going anywhere near his house voluntarily.

He pushed his face into the side of my neck and whispered in my ear, "I got dirty, dirty things in mind for you."

I was feeling sick to my stomach. I was terrified. I knew his plans were not good. His hand on my mouth was nasty smelling but I took a chance. I opened my mouth and bit down as hard as I could on his hand, and could taste blood in my mouth as I broke his skin. He released my face and my waist so he could grab the hand I bit. I took that moment to let out a blood-curdling scream and took off running. I ran towards the pool as fast as I could, to get help, as James ran after me. I was in a panic. When he caught up with me near the pool he threw me to he ground, rolled me over, punched and slapped me, then grabbed my throat and sneered, "You should not have done that."

I felt dizzy and I could taste his blood and feel my blood run into my mouth. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and started to touch me in inappropriate places with the other. I was sobbing uncontrollably, kicking and fighting for my life. I could not understand why he was doing this to me. _What did I do to him?_ I was silently pleading for someone to help me. James grabbed my arms and pulled me up in a hurry. _Oh! No, not again, please not again, _I thought.

"Make any more noise or fight me and you will regret it," he sneered.

_I will regret it more if I do not fight_, I thought as I tried again to pull away.

"Oh, No you don't," he sneered again. He grabbed my waist and cupped my mouth again, only tighter, so I could not move my mouth at all. He jerked me toward him. Nevertheless, I fought him. I could not give up. LORD only knows what he was going to do to me when he got me to wherever he was taking me. I had an idea of what he was on his mind for me and it terrified me more, making me fight harder against him. I was kicking and thrashing my body around as hard as I could as he held me tight to him. I could not give up. I started to weaken as he was pulling me farther away from the pool. I continued to try to fight him. I was growing weak and he knew it. He grabbed the hair on the top of my head, pulling my head back and looking me in the eye. "I told you not to fight." he said with an evil grin on his face. He let go of my waist, still holding my mouth, reached down and grabbed my legs behind my knees so fast I did not realize what was happening. He pulled me to his chest and started to run with me.

I prayed silently while fighting for help. _LORD, please send someone to help me!_

**APOV**

Bella had left 20 minutes ago and I was getting bored. "Hey Jazz, I am ready to leave. Come on, let's go."

"Ok, I will meet you out front in a few minutes." Jasper continued, "I am going to finish this e-mail and I will catch up with you sis."

"OK." I went to the shower room, showered and changed, got my bags and headed out front. I did not see Jasper yet, so I went to sit on the bench off on the side of the pool building. I set my bags down and looked around the park. It was in full bloom with flowers, shrubs and trees. _So pretty in May,_ I thought. My eye caught something about 200 feet away. It was two people. Their backs were toward me and it looked like they were fighting or having a lovers quarrel. I thought, _I do not want to watch this_ and bent down to get my bags and leave. I picked my stuff up and then I saw the boy grab the girl and pull her to his chest. I saw their faces as they turned slightly and was horrified when I saw Bella in James's arms, thrashing around with his hand over her mouth. When he took off running with her, I let out a blood-curdling scream. "JASPERRRRRRRRRR!" I heard him come running up behind me.

"What? Alice don't scare me like that!" He stated in a harsh tone.

**"LOOK JASPER, JAMES HAS** **BELLA,"** I screamed. He looked the way I was pointing and saw James running with Bella. James had her mouth covered with his hand as she fought, trying to get out of his arms. I couldn't understand why somebody would do this to her. My brother dropped his laptop bag and took off at full speed after them. James did not see him coming and Jasper came up from behind and hit him in the head. James and Bella both hit the ground, while I called 911 on my cell phone and reported what was happening. I ran over to Bella, pulling her away as my brother started to fight James. I looked at Bella's face, it was red from crying, her nose was bleeding and she had a handprint on the side of her face where it looked like he had slapped her. I pulled her into a hug. "Shh! It's OK. You're safe now," I cooed quietly to her.

She was shaking and sobbing as she said, "Thank You LORD for sending me your angels." _Did she just call Jasper and I Angels?_ I wanted to kill James for hurting her. She did not deserve this. I knew James did not stand a chance against Jasper and I heard a crunch as Jasper punched James in the nose. I was not worried about Jasper. I knew the police would be here any minute. I always thought the park was family friendly and safe, but now I questioned that. I watched as James lunged at Jasper again and then Jasper knocked James out with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. A few minutes later, the police showed up, followed by an ambulance.

I could tell the officer knew Bella when he said, "Oh my Lord Bella, what are you doing out here?"

James had come to and the paramedics took a look at his injuries. Then the officers arrested him, and they were not gentle with him. Paramedics assessed Bella and took her to the hospital. The police and a woman, who I later found out was from the news, asked us some questions. Jasper and I went home and waited on a call from Bella.

**JPOV**

I heard Alice let out a loud scream and I ran over to see her standing near a bench, looking out into the park. I was a little angry with her for scaring me like that. But I knew the park was not always the safest place. Alice yelled at me that James had Bella. My eyes followed to where she was pointing and I was horrified to see Bella thrashing in James arms while he was running with her. Knowing James, I knew what his intentions were. I dropped my bag and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran up behind him, pulled my arm back, and hit the side of his head with a closed fist, with all my force. James dropped to the ground and Bella flew out of his arms. She rolled once, climbed to her knees and started crawling away, not looking back. James jumped up and threw his fist at me, but I stepped aside and he missed. He came at me again and I punched him in the nose, feeling it break under my knuckles, as he went flying back to the ground. I turned to see Alice holding Bella and that is when I saw Bella's bloody face. I wanted to kill James for what he had done to her, for even touching her. I warned him in the pool. _Some fools never listen_. I heard the sirens and knew the police would be here any minute. James came at me again and I ended it with a roundhouse kick to his head. He was out when he hit the ground for the final time. I was capable of killing him and I knew it, so I had to keep my anger under control. It was difficult but I did it.

**BPOV**

I was trying to fight James off, when we went flying and hit the ground. James released his hold on me and I got to my knees and started crawling. I did not look back for fear of seeing him. I didn't know why we had fallen, and I did not care how I got free. I only knew I was free and I was trying to put distance between us. After I crawled a few feet and started to stand up, someone pulled me into a hug and whispered that it would be OK and that I was safe. I let my tears flow uncontrollably, my body still shaking in fear. I thanked GOD for sending me his angels. GOD answered my prayers. Then I saw that it was Alice who was holding me, and I was never happier to see anyone in my life. Before I could say anything to Alice, I heard my dad's friend, Billy, who is a Police Officer, asking what I was doing out here. As he was questioning me, the paramedics were also asking me questions and checking my vital signs and my injuries. Then they put me in the ambulance. There was also a woman asking questions, but I do not know who she was. Billy said he would call my mom. He knew my phone number. I could only wonder how mom was going to react.

**APOV**

We filled mom and dad in on what happened when we got home. We were watching the 9 o'clock news with mom and dad when they reported what had happened to Bella that afternoon.

**News Lady**

Police report around 5 o'clock this Monday night, a 13-year-old girl was attacked by a 16-year old boy as she was leaving the pool in Wilson Park.

The high school freshman tells the News, "he grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth, pulling me with him while I was kicking trying to get away. When I did get free after biting him, he caught me, then punched me, slapped me and pulled me to him again. I continued to fight him with all my strength but he grabbed me up in his arms and started to run with me."

Her friends, who, fortunately, were leaving the pool, saw what was happening to her and came to her aid, saying "we were horrified when we saw her in his arms fighting to get away. Her mouth was covered by his hand, and he had her pulled tight to him. We couldn't understand why somebody would do this to her."

Police say it appears the motive for the attack was rape and entertainment purposes. Police say the outcome would have been much worse had her friends not intervened.

The teen then told this reporter, "It is unbelievable that I survived his attack. I want to thank my friends for saving my life."

Her mother added later at the hospital, "I would like to send my gratitude to her friends who helped her. They are truly her guardian angels. The boy who saved her, I do believe he was an angel in disguise, I really do. He was there and he saved my daughter. I believe that if it wasn't for him, my daughter possibly would not be here." The family finds it disturbing that the assailant chose to attack her in broad daylight, when other people were near.

The teen says, "If that is his only form of entertainment, then he needs major psychological help."

The 16-year-old boy will be charged with misdemeanor attempted sexual battery, attempted abduction and assault. Police say this is not his first offense of this type of crime. Police also states he has a lengthy juvenile record.

**JPOV**

As I watched the news, my anger built as I thought about James hurting Bella. I am just thankful we came out of the pool when we did, I can only imagine what would have happened to her if we had not arrived when we did, or if Alice did not see them. I cannot think about that because it makes my blood boil. Bella is different, very naive. She is also very pretty. I have never even given a girl a second look, but she is different. There is just something about her. I feel the need to protect her just as I protect Alice. I am going to go with Alice tomorrow to see how Bella is doing. I hope she does not mind me coming over uninvited. Just the thought of seeing her makes me happy.

**BPOV**

Mom showed up at the hospital after Officer Billy explained to her what happened. I am glad he did because I did not want to have to tell her. I was afraid she would be angry with me, but surprisingly, she was not angry, only worried. Mom told me, "You will never leave the house alone again, it was a bad idea to let you go alone. I came too close to losing you tonight." As she cried softly, she muttered, "How do I tell your father?"

The doctor released me from the hospital and mom and I went home, after stopping by Ben & Jerry's for some ice cream. I was a little sore and my nose hurt, but over all I was very lucky, thanks to Jasper and Alice. _I owe them my life. I am very lucky to call them my friends I hope Alice still comes over in the morning. I look forward to seeing her_, I thought happily. _I hope they still want to be friends_. My mind wandered, going over today's events: The friends I met, my dive, the horrible experience with James, and my angels. _Alice and Jasper truly are my angels. I can hardly wait to see them. I have to thank Alice and Jasper for saving me, but how? A simple 'Thank You' is not enough_. I realize now that the world is not always as it seems. I felt so helpless when James attacked me. I wonder if Jasper would teach me karate? _I will have to ask Alice tomorrow to ask him when she gets home_. I knelt down beside my bed, folding my hands. I prayed to GOD, thanking him for sending me his angels. I felt truly blessed today.

******** Please Read and Review ********

**Do you like it, hate it. **


End file.
